Chiara Tokou, Woman Saiyan
by Ariena-the-Beautiful
Summary: About Chiara, a young saiyan girl who grew up with Goku, Vegeta, Jeice, and Zarbon. IT should be interesting, if it works out the way that I want it to. It's a replacement of one that I started earlier and didn't end up liking. Please review.


((This is a rewrite of a story I previously had that I erased because it wasn't exactly what I wanted it to be. This is a sort-of alternative place. After all, in this Goku doesn't leave until he's actually twelve. I know that throws it off but somehow it's fixed, no don't ask me how because I'm not sure, it just is.))  
  
NOTE: Chiara Tokou is my character as are all of her children. And some of the characters will be OOC, but it has to be that way.  
  
The black-haired woman screamed loudly but soon she stopped. Yet a thinner wailing sound broke the silence. Even though the sound was thin it was strong. "What is wrong with her?" the large, black-haired man who stood over the bed demanded of the slave who had attended the birth. "She can be no saiyan full-blood if her hair and eyes are like that! Her tail is not much better either."  
  
"She is a true saiyan though, my lord," the young slave replied. "I can feel power radiating from her. She could be nothing but a full saiyan."  
  
The man grunted as he felt the power and lifted up the squalling child. She glared at him with defiant lilac eyes. Her fire-red hair was flat against her head and her ivory-colored tail waved back and forth. "Her name is Chiara," he told the slave. "Chiara Tokou. Take her to the warrior nursery and see that she is raised there. Warrior women always fetch a better price then non-warriors. Besides she is the same age as our prince and that other little saiyan, Kakarot. She will get along with them." Then he turned and left, leaving little Chiara in the slave-woman's arms.  
  
The slave looked down at the girl in her arms who had fallen asleep. "Your life will be different little saiyan," she told the girl. "I can tell already. With your hair, eyes, and tail your price will be high and the demand for you will be even greater. A difficult life with little that is easy."  
  
Chiara Tokou slept on, ignoring the slave who delivered her to the warrior nursery. She would never see her mother and would only see her father when he checked in on her in the nursery.  
  
~Twelve Years Later~  
  
The red-haired saiyan rolled her lilac eyes as she stared out the window into space. The teacher, a perfectly correct saiyan woman, was droning on and on about what a saiyan woman's life was about. "Oh can we please go now?" the girl demanded at last. She had heard this selfsame speech every day for two months. "I'm pretty sure that we've memorized what is expected and what is going to happen to us. Telling us over and over isn't going to change a thing."  
  
The four other girls in the class, all empty-headed saiyan dolls basically, gasped at her statement. The teacher's reaction wasn't a whole lot different. "Miss. Tokou!" she said. "You may leave the classroom now and you have orders to never come back."  
  
Chiara jumped up from her seat and was out the door as quick as she could go. "Good!" she yelled back into the classroom. "I don't like you anyhow!" Then she ran off down the hallway before the woman came out and told her to come back in.  
  
As she was running towards the training room she ran straight into a slightly larger boy. He had wild black hair that stuck out in every direction. "Whoa there Chiara," he said as he held her back. "Where are you off to in such a hurry? I thought that you had woman class every day around this time."  
  
Chiara sneered. "That class is an absolute waste of my time Kakarot," she told him. "I heard the lecture once and that's all I need to hear it. I'm not going to be like any of the other women either so I don't really need it at all."  
  
"What do you mean by that?" Kakarot asked.  
  
"I'm going to be an elite saiyan!" Chiara told him. "A fighter, not a woman who does nothing but have children for her husband."  
  
Kakarot smiled and began to laugh. "I can't see you doing that either Chiara," he said. "Oh yeah, I was looking for you."  
  
"How come?"  
  
"I'm being sent to Earth," he told her. "To prepare it for the buyers. I have to leave in about ten minutes. Vegeta is going to meet us in space bay. For a send-off. I heard that Zarbon and Jeice will be there too. They said that my memory is going to be half-cleared, of my personal memories. I, I want to see you all before that happens." His soft black eyes were wide and Chiara knew that he wanted to stay with them.  
  
Chiara put an arm around her friend's shoulder and began walking towards the space bay. "Well you can see us all together one last time. Maybe then you will remember us when we come by to see you someday."  
  
Kakarot brightened visibly. Unlike other saiyan boys he could be happy and show it. He talked with her the entire way to his ship. Once there he gave the other three, Prince Vegeta, Zarbon, and Jeice a quick hug.  
  
"Well I guess this is good-bye," he said as he turned to Chiara.  
  
The red-haired girl bit her lip as her eyes filled up with tears. "I'm going to miss you Kakarot," she told him as they hugged tightly. "But I promise that someday I will come to Earth and see you. And then I'll be an elite warrior and you'll have been successful at preparing the planet and can come back with me."  
  
"Someday," Kakarot promised as he climbed into the ship. "If you don't forget me."  
  
Chiara stood back as the door to the ship closed and reached out with her hands. Vegeta took her right one and Jeice took her left. They all stood and watched as Kakarot's ship was launched out. Chiara was crying, something she had not done for a very long time.  
  
"Our turn," Vegeta said.  
  
"What do you mean, 'our turn'?" Chiara demanded as Vegeta headed towards a ship.  
  
"We have to go to Lord Frieza's ship," Vegeta told her. "He summoned you and me there. Jeice and Zarbon are coming as well."  
  
"I don't think that I want to go," Chiara said. "I want to stay here." Her face got a slightly mulish expression and she crossed her arms.  
  
Vegeta sighed and Jeice said, "Chiara this isn't the time for this. Lord Frieza ordered the two of you to appear before him within the hour. We have to leave now."  
  
Chiara's lilac eyes were cold as she looked at the other three. "Make me," she told them.  
  
Zarbon grabbed a hold of her by the scruff of the neck and lifted her up. "I told you that we'd have to do this," he said to Vegeta. "It would have been easier to slip something in her drink."  
  
"You put me down you great green lizard!" Chiara screamed as she lashed out. Zarbon winced as she kicked him but tightened his grip.  
  
"Let's get her on the ship," Jeice advised. "It'll be easier to keep her there once we actually get her there."  
  
"I'm going to make the entire trip miserable," Chiara told them as they tossed her on the ship.  
  
Chiara's personal tutor, a middle-aged woman with night-black hair and dark eyes smiled gently at her. "You can do that if it makes you feel better dear," she said.  
  
((I know it is a little on the short side but it is better then nothing and better then the last one, right?)) 


End file.
